1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to wireless communications, and particularly to a wireless device, a pairing method, and an unpairing method.
2. Description of Related Art
For security reasons, two ultra-wide-band (UWB) devices are paired together before transmitting traffic. In order to avoid interferences from other UWB devices, the two UWB devices are connected by a coaxial cable, and then powered on. By listening in beacons of each other, the two UWB devices can establish pairing therebetween.
However, this method requires an extra coaxial cable to be provided and deployed, which is costly and inconvenient.